valkyrieworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Second
Second , known alternately as Prismatic Imagination, is one of the five discovered Magics in Valkyrie World universe(s). History Prismatic Imagination or Corner Image in other translation, is the second magic to be founded in history, although this magic is founded in the order of four, Tribeca Weinschnorg ostensibly covered it, carved its history in the order of two. This magic is founded three years after the death of Tribeca's older sister. She discovered it within the source of Pure Magic, afterwards, Tribeca developed another trial called "Iridescent Fantasy" for this magic, it is able to access by the certain magus. Effects The original composition of this magic is unknown for the moment, Tribeca herself cannot define the pure source of this magic, due to its source belongs to Pure Magic itself. The complexity of Pure Magic construction is in the par level of Ageless War's history (which currently impossible to imply, The Great Trinity of Three Worlds is an exception). The magic is said to have come from another dimension, which can cause failure of mana flow because of its unstable rapport between the transferred magic from another dimension and the caster's Magical Circuit. The original concept for this magic is said to be "unyielding magic in the form of a restrained circle", which can be defined as "Terminal System", a concept where every kind of magic is a form of the terminus. While the progress is currently unknown. Conception There are two separate conceptions within this magic, which are: * Creation Magic : this magic uses Element as its basic concept. It creates everything in the form of commanded or desired by the caster's mind, according to the magus' original element, it formed within the development of the element's output. It is not much of a definition because the original process does not reveal yet. This magic can reach to S rank of magic, based on the magus' Magical Circuit and imagination rate. Despite its simplicity, the aftereffect of this magic can be crucially dangerous, hitting and severing the magus' Magical Circuit, this magic can destroy the magus' Magical Circuit if one is cannot control this magic properly and or the magic overflowed with imaginative form (it is said to be in yellow line if it reaches A rank and above). * Transmittal Magic : this magic allows the caster to move the desired object freely between spaces without experiencing the progress in order to achieve results, defined as "travel without physically crossing the distance". The object that this magic transmits usually has simple construction concept, to construction with high complexity is an exception (only magi with enough number of Magical Circuit have the possibility to undergo it, even perplexity sometimes occurres to A rank magi). If the number of Magical Circuit is not sufficient, even objects with easiest construction concept can create a causality conflict and cause time paradox which can destroy the object. The exceptional case for this magic is to transmit people instead of objects, only magi with S rank knowledge can do this magic (due to human anatomy that has construction concept in the par level with Pure Magic in that of complexity).